


The Call Of The Wild

by Jonerys Targaryen (VampAngel79), VampAngel79



Series: Targaryen Investigations [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, BAMF Jon Snow, Badass Jonerys, Banter, Detective Noir, F/M, Fun, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Intrigue, Jon & Dany ARE NOT RELATED, Jon & Dany are Private Investigators, Jonerys, Modern Era, Modern Westeros, No Incest, Romance, Sequel, Skullduggery ;), together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAngel79/pseuds/Jonerys%20Targaryen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAngel79/pseuds/VampAngel79
Summary: "Night came on, and a full moon rose high over the trees lighting the land till it lay bathed in ghostly day. And the strain of the primitive remained alive and active. Faithfulness and devotion, things born of fire and roof were his yet he retained his wildness and wiliness. And from the depths of the forest, a call still sounded." - The Call of the Wild, By Jack LondonJon Snow finally has everything he wanted: a true partnership with Daenerys Targaryen, in both love and business. However, their peace is about to be disturbed by Jon's murky past in the Armed Forces knocking on their door. Jon's history is about to catch up with him, but Daenerys won't let him face it alone. After all, they are a team. Together they are stronger than they would ever be apart.Sequel to"The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo". NO SPOILERS ABOUT THE PREQUEL (FOR NOW), BESIDES JON & DANY BEING A COUPLE. It's a Jonerys series, after all. They are a stable couple in the sequel, obviously.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Targaryen Investigations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677352
Comments: 19
Kudos: 17





	1. Black Widow

**Author's Note:**

> I found this draft of the first chapter of the sequel to my story: ["The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772495/chapters/51949525). I decided to post it. I know we all need a bit of escape from reality right now. I know I do. 
> 
> Btw, I suggest you watch the clip embedded below before reading. It sets a mood, and it's only 35 seconds long.
> 
> Happy reading and I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: A FLASH-FORWARD FROM ["The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772495/chapters/51949525).

I was lying with my head on Jon’s thigh, my left arm thrown possessively across his legs, with my hand resting on his knee. He was sitting on our bed, propped up by a few pillows. His left hand was toying with strands of my hair, while his other was holding an open book. Jon’s favourite. The Call of the Wild by Jack London.

I understood why he loved that book so much. I had read it years ago in school, and it had left an impression. I hadn’t read it again after that first time though, so when I told Jon that he decided to rectify that fact.

Jon had started reading the book out loud to me in bed some evenings, usually after round one of our love making. It was nice. Lovely really and quite romantic, I thought. He had a great reading voice and I liked relaxing wrapped around him, his voice and the prose.

It was late, past 1am by my estimation. I was way too comfortable and happy to move to check the time. Plus, it made no difference. It was a Friday night, actually very early Saturday. We didn’t have anything important planned for the weekend. We just wanted to spend some quality leisure time together.

I hadn’t a single worry or any pressing concerns. I was completely relaxed and content. I just wanted to bask in the proximity to the love of my life and the intimacy of the moment.

No sooner than that thought crossed my mind, Jon’s mobile beeped loudly disturbing the peace and tranquillity of our bedroom and startling us both.

Jon immediately closed the novel, shot me a quick and puzzled look, and stretched his arm to pick up the offending device from his bedside table.

I took the opportunity to sit up and close my robe more firmly in place. I had no idea who would be texting Jon this late. We had just finished a job for a client a couple of days ago. I couldn’t think of anything about that case that would cause the client to call us at such an hour.

My paranoia started to raise its ugly head and my first thought was that it could only be Sansa, and if so I was sure it wouldn’t be anything good. Suddenly, I went from relaxed and content to hyper alert and on edge.

Jon’s expression when he read the message only served to make me even more concerned and alert. He looked shocked at first and then his expression and body language totally changed. His inner apex predator was coming out. His inner feral wolf, as I liked to call it. That could only mean one thing, shit was about to hit the fan. Jon usually only behaved in such a way when there was a threat or when he lost control. And sometimes when I asked. What can I say? It turned me on.

But that was neither here, nor there. Especially now.

“What is it? Is Sansa okay?”

My voice came out with a lot more urgency and tension in it than I expected. I was usually very good at controlling and hiding my emotions, however I didn’t need to when I was with Jon, we had no secrets from each other and I trusted him with my life.

I had already grabbed my Glock from my bedside table by pure instinct while never removing my eyes from Jon’s face.

His eyes were still glued to the words on the screen and he had an intense look on his face I had never seen before, which was odd. He was still emanating menace, his inner wolf was out and primed for danger. I was so tense by now that I wasn’t even appreciating it as I usually did. Whatever it was, it was very serious. Jon wasn’t prone at all to hysterics or melodrama, and that was an understatement.

I was about to repeat my question or just grab the damn phone from his hand to read what it said myself. Thankfully, he finally turned to me. He looked into my eyes and I could see the tension there, the concern and a bit of confusion. Before I could shake him, to make him snap out of whatever was going through his mind to share it all with me, he sighed deeply and forlornly, turned his phone off, and then finally replied.

“It's a message from Arya.”

“Arya? You mean your best friend from your time in the Military?"

“Aye.”

“What did it say? Since your metaphorical claws and fangs are out, I’m guessing it’s not good news. Would you mind sharing it with the class? The suspense is killing the cat. It's Schrödinger's cat. Open the box already, so we can know if it's dead or alive, please.”

He gave a hollow laugh. I guess my sarcasm wasn’t as appreciated at that moment as it usually was.

“I can see that. You can put your gun back down. We won’t need it, at least not right now.”

I took a deep calming breath and put my pistol back down on the bedside table. I didn’t know what the actual fuck was going on, but I trusted Jon.

“Baby, stop with the cryptic and start explaining. You haven’t talked about Arya in ages, nor did I know you had been in touch with her recently. What could she possibly have said to cause such a reaction? Is she in trouble? Does she need our help?”

And he burst out laughing. I was certainly not amused and gave him a scathing look until he stopped. He gave me his Dany smile and briefly caressed my cheek with his hand.

“Dany, Arya is more than capable of taking care of any trouble that comes her way. She’s the most dangerous individual I know.”

He sounded proud. I was impressed and surprised by his statement. That was high praise indeed, especially coming from Jon. I arched my eyebrows in response.

“More dangerous than you? Wasn’t she your protégé?”

He laughed again. It was starting to annoy me, but at least now I knew things weren’t as urgent and dire as I had first thought, if he was taking his time telling me what was going on and laughing about his old friend.

“I can’t talk much about Arya and her training, it’s all classified as you know. And I haven’t talked to her in a long time. But, to answer your question, yes. Arya is more dangerous than you or I. I did train her and worked closely with her for years, but I left that life over 11 years ago and she hasn’t. She immersed herself in it and found her calling. She has become the best of the best. Don’t ever underestimate her, Dany. I’m deadly serious.”

He gave me a very direct and piercing look while he said the last part. It was a serious warning and I got the message loud and clear. But he needed not to have worried about that and he knew it. I figured he was still wound up about her message.

“So, the little grasshopper has surpassed her Sensei. Good for her. Also, I had no plans to underestimate her. You know me well enough to know that’s not how I think or operate. Plenty of people have underestimated me and that has never worked out well for them, as you know. I would never make the same mistake.”

“I'm sorry, love. I know you didn’t need that advice from me. I just wanted to make a point about her capabilities. Because, trust me when I say I’m not exaggerating. She’s the most skilled assassin I’ve ever seen and one of the best spies our Country has. Her life is her job. She loves it and takes it extremely seriously.”

“She sounds like someone I would like.”

He considered it before replying.

“I think you will come to admire or at least respect her. You might even come to like her. There are certainly some aspects of your characters that are very similar, and others that are complete opposites. She doesn’t have your penchant for humour, for one. She’s a very serious woman. Very closed off, guarded and detached. She’s a bigger loner than either of us ever was. She’s cold. While you’re like fire, she’s ice.”

“She’s a bigger Ice Queen than Sansa?”

I said it jokingly. He laughed. Elsa and I got along well enough. We had come to an understanding and respected each other and our differences. We both loved Jon unconditionally, so that was a huge common ground for us.

“Sansa is a cute little snowflake when compared to Arya, Dany.”

It was my time to laugh.

“I figured. I was just teasing. From what you said it seems I’m going to be meeting Arya. So, what did the damn text say?"

“You'll be meeting her in about 30 minutes. That’s what her text said. It said she would be arriving in half an hour. That was it.”

“WHAT? Why? She’ll be getting here around 2am. What could be so urgent? Can’t you make an educated guess? She’s your so-called best friend. This is your old world coming to knock on our door and intrude on our world.”

I was getting worried and going on high alert again. Why would Jon’s friend, who happened to be a very skilled assassin and spy, be stopping by our place in the middle of the night on such short and urgent notice? What the hell was this about? It most certainly wasn’t anything good. That was pretty clear.

“I don’t know and there’s no point in trying to guess. She will tell us when she gets here, which will be soon enough. I can tell you it will not be something either of us will like, though. She wouldn’t be coming here personally at this hour if it didn’t involve something very serious and probably dangerous.”

“As Billie Eilish would say, DUH. But us? I’d have thought that she would want to talk to you in private and then you would fill me in on what was going on after.”

“She might try that, but I’m not letting her. WE are not letting her. We are partners. We live together and share a life. I’m a civilian now. I’m not letting her exclude you from our conversation, nor am I obligated or willing to keep any more secrets from you. I left that life. We are a team now, and she’ll have to get used to that. Plus, if she really wanted to talk to me in complete confidence, she wouldn’t be showing up at our place in the middle of the night. She’s CIA, Dany. She knows everything there is to know about us. She knows I’m in love with you. Our home and our business are probably under surveillance. Our phones are probably tapped. She has to cover all her bases, not only out of concern about what we might say and do, but more importantly for her own safety. She’s usually a ghost. If she’s showing up here personally, something big has happened.”

I took a few seconds to digest all he had said, before I let him know what I thought about all this fucking Big Brother bullshit.

“Great. Just great, Jon. Fantastic, really. All that was lacking in my life was having the CIA all over my business, private and professional. It’s just delightful to know my own Government is spying on me, on us actually. For fuck’s sake, I can’t even complain about my own worries about that out loud because they are probably listening to us now, right? Well, Snowden did warn us, didn’t he?”

I was majorly pissed off. I was the one who usually spied and investigated others and I was not appreciating the shoe being on the other foot at all. Especially because our Government had the power to destroy our lives with minimal effort if they wanted, something neither Jon or I could or would ever do as Private Investigators. I grabbed my phone and turned it off and I was about to get up from the bed to go to the bathroom to get band-aids to cover the cameras and microphone, before Jon stopped me by putting his hand on my arm.

“What are you doing?”

“I'm trying to get some privacy or at least do something to fool myself enough to believe that I have it.”

“I mean why are you getting up in such a hurry? Granted, I already turned off my phone and I’ll be leaving it here, as far away from Arya and our conversation as possible, but you have a goal in mind right now. What is it?”

“Band-aids, baby. I’m covering the cameras and the mike on my phone. Why are you so worried about your phone? You worked for them and she’s your friend.”

He laughed, and although what I had just said dripped sarcasm and mockery, he still earned a very annoyed look from me anyway.

“Like the band-aid you have covering your laptop's camera?”

“Exactly. I don’t know why you're laughing though, you have tape covering the camera on yours too.”

“I know. I’m just laughing at your urgency and righteous indignation. I don’t think Arya would be spying on us in that way. Surveillance yes, tapped phones too, but that’s a lot more intrusive and requires a lot more paperwork. I don’t believe she would do that to me.”

“You said it yourself you haven’t spoken or seen her in ages. She might have changed. She’s probably not the same person she was when you guys worked together. And if you don’t believe her or that “The Powers That Be” she works for are spying on us that way, why did you turned your phone off and will be leaving it as far away from her as you said?”

“Because, my love, our Government is not the only Government that spies on us. I’m doing it for her sake, not mine.”

“Fuck, baby, you’re not making me feel any better here. I’m already paranoid enough as it is. Stopping making it worse.”

Jon slid towards me and hugged me to him. I appreciated the gesture and the comfort, but I was too wound up to fully relax and enjoy it. He noticed, of course he did. We were incredibly attuned to each other.

So, he did what always made me melt, no matter how many times he did it or how common place it had become. It never got old or lost its magic. He kissed me deeply, passionately, and in this instance also apologetically.

I enjoyed the kiss very much, it was a nice respite, however I still had a lot to get off my chest and very little time. I disengaged from our embrace with a heavy sigh and looked at Jon with a very put-upon expression. I even added a pout for good measure, as if he couldn’t read me like a book. I was being a little dramatic, but I believed I was justified in this situation.

Jon smiled indulgently and tenderly, he was very aware of my oftentimes dramatic nature, which was the complete opposite of his.

“Dany, you’re a brilliant woman. I know you’re pissed off and annoyed about this conspicuous invasion of our privacy, not to mention this sudden interruption on our night off, but you had to know that the moment you hired me and especially after we got together romantically that this was a possibility. You had to at least considered that they would want to know who I was working for and consorting with. You’re the first woman I’ve had a serious relationship with since high-school. We live together. I love you madly. Of course, they would gather all the information they could about you and I. Hell, Arya probably started doing it the day you hired me. I know too much, I’ve seen too much. It’s standard practice. I never thought I would have to spell this out for you. I’m truly sorry, but that’s one of the downsides of being with me and unfortunately I cannot change that.”

He looked a bit sad and totally contrite, that wouldn’t do. But before I could say anything, he continued.

"And you're right, Arya has certainly changed and is not the same person she was 11 years ago, but there are some bonds of friendship and loyalty that nothing can break. I trust Arya implicitly and I know she trusts me. We have kept in touch even after I left that life. We had each other backs more times than you can imagine. You don’t have to worry about her.”

He made some very valid points. I knew it, I had just chosen to ignore it and hoped it wasn’t happening. He was right, I was smarter than that. I sighed in defeat.

“I know, baby. And I’m sorry. I’m not blaming you and I’m not worried about Arya, I’m concerned about the puppeteers pulling her strings. Also, just assuming or considering something but then having it not only confirmed, but rubbed in your face in the middle of the night are two very different things. And let me be very clear here, there are no downsides to being with you. I truly love you. I’d pay a much higher price to be with you than just some loss of privacy. I won’t lie and say I like it, but I can take it. Bring it on. CIA, NSA, FBI, all of these acronym assholes can kiss my ass. We have nothing to hide.”

That wasn’t exactly true. I had some things about my past, long before I had met Jon, that I didn’t want examined very closely by anyone, especially any type of Law Enforcement or Government Agency. Things that weren’t above board, or even legal. I had some secrets I wanted to keep. Jon knew them, of course. However, in the grand scheme of things they did not matter much, and I was sure the CIA and its friends had better things to focus on than some minor crimes I might have committed over 13 years ago for the right reasons. No need to bring those things up out loud, especially with other potential ears around.

“No, we don’t. And thank you, Dany."

“For what? I haven’t done anything.”

“Yes, you have. You might be pissed off and annoyed right now, and you have every reason to be, but I know you’ll get over it quickly and move on once she arrives and we know exactly what we’ll be dealing with. You’re not blaming me for bringing this into your life and once again you're unfazed about the oddities of my history. Plus, your first concern after I got the text was for Sansa. And not only that, once I told you it was a message from Arya, someone you only heard me talk about a few times, you were worried about her too and wanted to know if she needed OUR help, not only mine. You always have my back, but not only mine, you have the backs of the people that are important to me even if you don’t know them from Adam. That is one of the multitude of reasons I’m so madly in love with you.”

“I love you too, baby. That’s why I have your back, as any decent girlfriend should, but also the backs of the people you cherish. If someone is important to you, of course they’ll be to me too. Plus, as you said we're a team, we're partners, and for me that’s what it means. You would do the same for me and the people I love, so why wouldn’t I?”

“You know that you’re much more than simply my girlfriend. That label is too superficial and juvenile to describe our relationship.”

“I do know that. It’s just a convenient nomenclature to use sometimes and it does apply, even if it doesn’t encompass all we are and mean to each other. Anyway, we have more pressing concerns right now than silly labels. Your friend will be here in about 15 minutes. I don’t know about you, but I don’t intend to receive Miss American Ninja Warrior naked and only covered by a flimsy robe. I won’t be dressing up for her in one of my business suits or putting much effort, she’s the one showing up out of the blue at our home at 2am in the morning. I’m going to wash my face, brush my hair and put it in a ponytail. The just fucked look might be sexy, but it's not very appropriate. Then, I’m putting on my comfy black shift dress that looks like a long t-shirt, a bra, panties, and some ballerina flats. If she wanted to see me in a more professional outfit, she should have made an appointment at our office. I might accessorise it with my Glock, but that’s as far as I’m willing to go.”

Jon laughed. I smiled.

“That's more than fair, lover. I would actually pay good money to see Arya’s face if you opened the door for her wearing just a silk robe. Dress however you want or don’t. I would just advise you to leave your gun here. You won’t be needing it. She’s not a threat to either of us and she’ll consider you being armed to receive her cute. Cute to her is pejorative, same as it is with you. You hate that word, especially when applied to you.”

“Fine. I wasn’t actually serious about the gun. You say you trust her and I trust you. And although she invited herself here, or better yet imposed herself here in the middle of the night, I have manners and I wouldn’t want her thinking she’s not welcomed. She’s your best friend, after all. Plus, I’ll be damned if I'll let her think I’m afraid of her by toting a gun in my own living room. There’s a 12 gauge shotgun under the sofa anyway and 45. caliber revolver in the kitchen cabinet near the coffee machine, as you know.”

He laughed, leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

“That's my girl scout. Always prepared.”

“I prefer the motto; _Si vis pacem, para bellum_."* (*“If you want peace, prepare for war.”)

“You and John Wick”

“I prefer Jon Snow and I.”

“Cute.”

I stuck my tongue out in a very childish way, which actually worked well in my favour, since he grabbed my neck and pulled me into a fierce kiss before I had a chance to protest, not that I would have.

Again, I was the one who ended the kiss and finally got out of our bed to get the ball rolling. I really didn’t fancy meeting Jon’s best friend naked. I had a feeling she would be extremely punctual. So, I decided to take charge, since Jon didn’t seem to be in any hurry, even though we were both practically naked.

“Okay, cutie pie. I’m going to get ready. You should do the same. Put some clothes on, or not, and then go make some coffee for Black Widow while I finish up here. Is she going to ring the doorbell or should I expect her to kick the door open? Or will she pick the locks? Or will a special ops assault team do the honours for her at 2am on the dot? Excuse me, at 02:00 hours?”

“Fine, my beloved smart-ass. Just a heads up; I don’t think Arya will appreciate your sense of humour as much as I do.”

“You wound me, baby.”

“Never, but she might.”

“She might try. Try being the key word here.”

Jon rolled his eyes in exasperation, but he played along.

“Do or do not. There is no try. Don’t forget I was her Sensei, once upon a time.”

“Okay, Yoda. I like you better as a baby. You’re cuter and don’t speak.”

“I don’t know if I should be dreading the fact that you and Arya are meeting like this or if I should make some popcorn instead of coffee.”

“Why don’t you make both? I’m actually peckish now that you mentioned food. Maybe Nikita will be hungry too. And it’s only polite to serve her something.”

“This is going to be good, I just know it. I won’t even tell you to behave, that will have the opposite effect anyway.”

“Hey! Villanelle is a guest. I shall behave accordingly. What about you? You still haven’t put your fangs and claws away completely, but I’m guessing she’s seen you like this even more times than I have. I also think you should get at least some pants on, maybe your near nakedness wouldn't affect her, but it sure as hell will distract me. And are you going to tell her to behave? I have to say I'm not impressed with her manners so far, just so you know.”

I stopped and put both my hands on my hips for emphasis, then turned and kept walking to the bathroom. I got in and turned back to look at Jon, who was striding into our walk-in closet. He felt me looking and turned his head towards me. I blew him a kiss and spoke a final remark, before closing the door.

“Baby, don’t forget the coffee. And the popcorn!”

I heard his laugh reverberating even through the closed door.


	2. Chapter 2

NEVER MIND MY PREVIOUS A/N POSTED HERE.

I DELETED IT AND ONLY LEFT THIS "CHAPTER" UP AS TO NOT DELETE THE COMMENTS!!!

THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? Comments? Complaints? Was it funny at all to any of you or is the lack of sleep making me laugh at my own stupid nerdy jokes? I wonder...
> 
> Does anyone remember how in their first meeting, when Dany is interviewing Jon before deciding to hire him, he says his best friend is a woman? It's a tiny "Easter Egg" I planted. I'm guessing all of you thought he was speaking about Sansa, and sure enough it could have been her that he meant, but it wasn't. Now you know who he was talking about. ;)
> 
> QUESTIONS: I don't think I need to add that in this story/series, Arya is not a Stark, nor a Snow. She's not related to either Sansa, nor Jon. She's No One. Was that clear enough or should I edit it and clarify that in the text?
> 
> Also, I have the draft of the second chapter. It just needs a little work. It's Dany and Arya finally meeting. Do you guys have any interest in reading that next or would you rather wait for a new chapter in the current timeline and first part of this story? 
> 
> Please, let me know if you can (about both questions).  
> Thanks in advance! :)


End file.
